Kingdom Dance
by galestrikes
Summary: Surprising Lightning after the performance in Yusnaan doesn't go quite as planned for Hope. [AU]


**au; what totally should be in lightning returns  
>older!hope; song from "Tangled" - "Kingdom Dance"<strong>

* * *

><p>The performance was conducted beautifully if not perfectly, Hope figured. Not only because it was done by Lightning (in a silk, violet dress, mind you), but because the choreography and the elements of magic incorporated into the performance mingled so well.<p>

And, of course, he wasn't one to miss it. Leaving the ark wasn't that big of a deal, especially when he was the one who operated the place, and he had made sure everything was safe and out of harm's way before he left for Yusnaan. While practicing the lines and dialogue with his partner a few times before the actual mission, he kept a thought in the back of his mind that he'd surprise Lightning by showing up for the performance— she didn't take notice. It was understandable, her emotions were thoroughly stripped from her, only a bit of the old Lightning was left in the savior. He, himself, wasn't exactly the same old Hope, either, after being blessed by Bhunivelze with the task of aiding the savior.

The crowd hadn't dispersed once the show was over, if anything it grew. Hope could no longer see Light from where he stood outside the large crowd gathering, and while a sense of uneasiness settled in his stomach, he assured himself that she could handle herself. She's proved that to him too many times to count in the past. With the larger crowd came the announcement of a city dance, everyone was invited to participate; he guessed it was a tradition that had been happening in Yusnaan for a while now. Dances in towns weren't uncommon, of course, and this performance probably gave good reason to have a celebratory dance in honor of the savior.

With chatters and cheers, the people streamed into the town square with their own respective partners, ready to waltz. Hope stood on the sidelines, arms crossed over his chest as he looked on with amusement and curiosity. Back on Cocoon, this type of thing wasn't very big nor was it common, and being able to witness something as traditional as a town dance was an honor. The band, which was set up next to the large idol statue, began their music, and so began the lovely waltz. Couples twirled, took gentle steps in sync with their partners, and overall moved fluidly with the crowd. Then, a large circle was formed by the couples, twirling and dipping as they switched partners and continued with their new style of dance; it was upbeat and catchy, unlike the original waltz they began with. People clapped on the sidelines, children joined in and Hope found himself smiling fondly at the sight of these people celebrating.

A flash of violet caught his eye as someone from the circle pulled a reluctant Lightning into the dance, her face slightly flushed at the mere thought of dancing, the silver haired man presumed. He blinked in surprise and watched as the woman was taken up by a partner and was forced to try to keep up with the pace of the music and dancing. She knew how to adapt, he thought, she could handle adapting to a situation such as this. Her dress was elegant and shined against the torches she recently lightly during the performance, and her hair stayed wavy and to the side as usual— but what about seeing Lightning in a dress made him want to join in and hope to catch her as his own partner?

The circle was now in the shape of a sun, the very shape engraved on the ground beneath them and people broke up from their partners and followed the lines with movements of their feet, twirling and spinning while keeping in check with the shape below them. The innermost circle switched with the outermost circle, and while doing so latched onto the partners they passed, spinning once before returning to their own circle. Hope joined in then, following the crowd and keeping an eye out for his partner, his presence immediately welcomed.

As the two circles intertwined once more, it was then that the rose-haired woman took notice of him, her eyebrows raising in question but soon lowered; at least she wasn't alone during this dance. Hope have a half smile, to which she returned with a slight smirk and a twirl from her partner, before joining with another person in the circle. They went on like this for a few moments, the people switching and laughing as they followed the rhythm of the music being played by several musicians, and even Light found herself smiling at the amount of _fun_ she was having with this dance. Her eyes would sometimes scan for Hope, wondering idly if they would ever be partnered in this fast-paced waltz, however she would brush the thought aside and focus on not losing her balance.

Hope noticed the two were drawing near, their partners ready to switch with each other's, and when they came close enough both reached out for each other only to be pulled away by a set of new partners, thus sending them once again in opposite directions. Both flashed a small smile, _nearly there._

People cheered, and the sun dipped and vended once more to their command as the partners returned to the inner and outermost circles. The outermost circle clapped, bystanders on the sidelines tapped their toes as added their own streams of laughter to the noisy air. As the circle dipped once more, Lightning's partner released her onto the sun's path, her feet moving to their own accord, now. Hope let go of his partner accordingly, watching in slight awe as the savior twirled and followed the sun with such _ease_ and_ fluidity_ that he almost forgot that he wasn't the only one there with her. Instead of grabbing another partner, he followed the sun as well, spinning and stepping gently to the pace of the music, just as Lightning, whose eyes began to shut and her arms were lifting from her sides, looking for the next partner to latch onto—

Pale blue eyes met soft green.

"...Hey." The taller of the two breathed as he smiled, one arm around her waist and the other with her palm.

"...Hi." The corners of her mouth raised in a half smile, her arm fitting comfortably around his shoulder and her hand molding against his.

Both were deaf to the explosion that next took place.

* * *

><p><strong>drop a review if you liked (◕‿-)<strong>


End file.
